Ruffled
by Jinx2016
Summary: When the kingdom of Heaven's most wanted hunters- Sam and Dean Winchester choose to hide in a tower, the last thing either of them expects to find Is Castiel, a thousand year old angel with mismatch wings and a power never seen before. Together, the strange team go on a long journey, kicking up some truths, mysteries, and a lot of trouble on the way. /Tangled AU
1. Prologue

**Chapter1: ****Prologue**

_This is the story of how I died. Don't worry this is actually a pretty fun story and truth is it isn't even mine. This story is about a prince called Castiel and a thief known by all as Dean Winchester. _

_Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Heaven there was a magical angel tablet that had the power to heal the sick or injured. Angels of Heaven were on the search for the tablet after the king's beloved queen carrying their youngest child fell deathly ill. Only the tablet would be enough to save her and the beloved baby. The king sent out his sons and daughters in search of the tablet, unknowing of the demon Crowley, who hid the tablet and kept it for himself. One night, in his haste, Crowley had not properly hidden the tablet and the king's soldiers discovered the tablet. When they used the tablet to cure the queen the tablet dissolved to ash, overdone by the strength of the spell. Still, the queen shortly after being cured of her terrible ailment gave birth to a beautiful boy with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and snow white wings that would even cause snowflakes to gleam with jealousy. The kingdom rejoiced and most believed that it was the beginning of a blessed era. I wish I could tell you that that was true and that everyone lived happily ever after, but I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. _

Crowley swooped up into Castiel's nursery in a swirl of red smoke before materializing beside the child's crib on storming night. His hair was greying and his meat suit was slowly falling to pieces. The demon sneered down at the babe that had stolen his precious tablet from him. Clearing his throat, Crowley began to chant the spell he had used to access the power of the tablet. Castiel's wings instantly lit up in a swirl of bright whitish-blue and gold light as Crowley chanted and the demon reached for a wing, ripping a small feather from the tiny wings wrapped around the baby. All light faded as Castiel's right wing blackened until no white feathers were left. A swear left the demon's mouth as he tossed the blackened feather onto the floor. Looks like he would have to do this the hard way. Lifting the infant gently out of the crib, Crowley made his way to the open window of Castiel's nursery. Just then, the king and queen burst through the doorway with their many children armed and prepared to fight. Crowley sneered at them, blowing into a blood red puff of smoke and disappearing through the window with a slumbering Castiel tucked in his arms.

_What a dick, am I right?! The king and queen searched for their son day and night, but they found nothing of their dear boy, even losing another in the search. On the night of his birthday the entire kingdom of Heaven would release small pieces of their grace into the night in hope that their child would follow them back home. In the meantime, Crowley thrived off the power of the prince as he held Castiel locked in a tour far away from the kingdom, where no one would be able to find the prince of Heaven. Well, no one except for me. My name's Dean by the way, and this is where I come in. _

* * *

**I am in love with any and all Tangled and SPN AUs and any other kind of AU! I decided to write my own after arguing to myself whether or not if I should and struggling to find one already finished. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and please review!**


	2. The Winchesters

**Chapter2: ****The Winchesters **

I slid down the slope of one of the towering buildings in the kingdom of Heaven, my brother Sammy by my side and two thugs right behind us. Their names were Alistair and Abadan and trust me, you don't want to mess with these two without backup. Jumping from chimney to chimney like squirrels, the four of us made our way closer to our target. My eyes gleamed as the palace came into view. This was it. This was where all our dreams come true. Taking a leap I land on one of the steeples of the palace and take a peek out over the kingdom. Winged angels dressed in gold and silver robes and armor fly through the streets, doing their usual rounds, passing human villagers and waving at small children that play near the sparkling fountains. The barrel round baker waddles out of his bakery with a pan filled with fresh raisin bread and is followed by the cheese maker next door. I sniff the air, drooling slightly at the smell of fresh bread and warm cheese as the two hand out samples to the small children in the street. Next my eyes roll up to the sky peaking over the forest and lake surrounding the kingdom. The purple and sun burnt orange sky casts a perfect duplicate of itself in the reflection of the perfectly stead water of the lake, making it look like the kingdom sat on the edge of the world.

"Wow," I whispered, mainly to myself as I took in the gorgeous view. "I could get used to a view like this. What ya think Sammy?"

"Winchester," Abadan hissed from behind as she and Alistair lifted an opening hidden on the roof. "Come on!"

"Hold on," I said, not one bit worried about whether it ticked off my fellow team mates at all and continued to take the view of the kingdom in. "Yep," I sighed, backing away from the edge of the roof, dropping my hands onto my hips, and nodding to myself as a surveyed the vast land. "I want my own castle," I sighed. Abadan gritted her teeth and glared at me past her fire red hair.

"You do this job and you can buy your own castle," the demon sneered, grabbing me by the back of his leather jacket and pulling me towards the opening of the roof. I grinned at Sammy, who simply rolled his eyes at me and smirked. Alistair handed me a rope and I quickly tied it around my waste.

"Ready?" Sam asked me. I gave my brother a nod and a saluting before jumping down into the opening. The opening lead to the center of the throne room. It was just as beautiful inside the palace as it was outside. Crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling and the small rays of light glinting off of them created tiny rainbows against the gold and silver encrusted walls complete with marble pillars. Bright blue fabrics hung on the walls barring the kingdom's seal of two white wings folded together like hands folded in prayer. Bellow me glinted a gilded crown complete with enough jewels to send Sammy to collage for the rest of his life and his next life. I licked my lips, hungry for the amount of power and money that was just a small reach away. I reached down, rapping my fingers around the gilded crown, freezing as a knight in gold and silver armor and giant brown wings sneezed lightly.

"Bless you," I stated, smirking slightly to myself as the knight simply thanked me, not realizing what was happening behind him that very moment. I stayed where I was, chuckling to myself as I waited for the knight to react. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I tugged on the rope, Sam and the two demons pulling me up just as the knight guarding the crown realized what was going on.

"Hey, wait! Stop!" the knight called, but he was too late. I had already flew through the entrance on the roof and was currently sliding down the slope of the roof and landing down onto the cobblestone road. I thrust the crown into my satchel and took off with Sammy by my side, our two demon acquaintances close behind.

"Can you see me with my own castle? I certainly can! All the things we have accomplished, Sammy, and it's eight in the fucking morning. Sammy, this is a very big day for us!" I chuckled to myself as we rushed off the bridge and into the forest. Sammy raised a brow at me as I smiled away.

"Whatever you say, Dean," Sammy sighed, mind off somewhere else. I knew exactly where it was too. I glanced at the demons running behind us. Demons had killed our mother when we were just kids. Our father tried to get help from the king and queen, but they were too busy searching for the son they lost a couple centuries ago. Sammy and I didn't blame them for not helping. Sure he had been missing for years, but angels lived for thousands of years. He could still be out there. Hell, if my son was kidnapped investigating a simple house fire would look like a waste of time too. Dad thought the exact opposite though. Our father went after the demon with yellow eyes himself and trained me and Sammy to kill the sons of a bitches ourselves. When the demon finally killed Dad Sammy and I were left alone and penniless. Our only chance to keep from starving was to become thieves and eventually we teamed up with these two slime balls. That was all going to end today though if everything turned out right.

* * *

We dodged a flight of arrows currently being shot by the winged soldiers coming closer on the backs of motley colored griffins behind us and turned a sharp right, stopping momentarily when I noticed a picture of myself and Sammy on wanted papers. Sammy ripped the paper off the tree and tossed it into the satchel I was currently holding.

"My hair isn't _that_ long," he grumbled. I raised a brow at my baby brother and he gave me the bitch face before an arrow embedded itself into the tree between us. We both glanced at the oncoming angels before kicking up our heels again. We came to the very end of our trail only a few strides later. I glanced upwards, finding that we could easily make it up with a quick boost. I reached for a chunk of rock to help pull myself up, but Alistair grabbed me and pulled my satchel from my hands.

"You get this back when we all are over," Alistair hissed, clearly not born yesterday. I gave him an innocent look.

"I can't believe after all we've been through you don't trust me!" I stated, sarcasm laced through my voice. Alistair and Abadan gave me their deadly stares and I winked at the pair before motioning for the demons to kneel so Sammy and I could climb up by jumping on the demons' backs. The two kneeled down, growling at Sammy and me for our weight as we climbed up and out of the pit. Abadan and Alistair sighed, holding up their hands for us to help pull them up expectantly. Sammy and I cackled at the two helpless demons bellow us and Abadan's teeth gnashed together angrily.

"Stop fooling around, Winchesters. We still have the sach-"she stopped as I lifted the satchel. I had pickpocketed from the demons before climbing up and darted away from the pit with Sammy by my side. The demons snarled and cussed at us, but we were soon to far away to what they exactly said. However, we were not fast enough to outrun the angels. They were coming at us from all angles. Some swooped in from the sky and others raced after us on great griffins. One golden winged Angel in particular seemed to be eyeing me with hell fire in his eyes. I smirked to myself. He was going to hate me a whole lot more for what I'm about to do. Leaping into the air after telling Sam to head the other direction, my hands grasped hold of a tree vine and I swung over to golden winged soldier.

"Yeah! Lets go!" I shouted as the fast creature completely lost his companions. On noticing who he was carrying, the golden angel with feathers that looked like they were dipped in liquid gold flapped to a halt and almost sent me flying off of him. I cussed, glaring down at the beast and kicking its side with my heel in attempt to make him move. The creature only glared at me and began to buck and kick in attempt to kick me off so it could probably trample me to death. I was so busy trying to keep from falling off the damn thing that not once did I notice that the angel had bucked and kicked us to the edge of a high cliff. "Stop!" I screamed, but it was too late. The pair of us fell down the cliff, the angel's wing bumped against the edge of the cliff, immobilizing it. Together we fell downward, screaming and clinging to each other for dear life as we fell to our death.

Crash!

I spat out a wad of leaves after landing in a bush that had broken my fall. The angel simply lay on the grass, clearly knocked out from the fall, but not hurt by the looks of it. Well, other than his wing. I sighed, stretching my sore limbs and looked around the place I had fallen, wondering if Sammy was alright. Well, of course he was. He was a Winchester after all. The sound of heavy footsteps suddenly could be heard coming this way and I felt my heart kick up into action. How did they-

"Dean!" I gasped as Sammy tackled me in a bear hug, silently wishing that it had been the soldiers instead. Sam slapped me in the head and shouted at me for my stupidity, but I ignored him, scanning for somewhere to hide. That's when I spotted it. Right next to us sat a pile of rocks and small opening that was well hidden by the leaves of a large willow growing around it. It would be a perfect place for us to hide until things cooled down. "Where do you think that leads?" Sam questioned as I pushed the leaves away. I shrugged, not really caring. As long as it kept us from getting caught I was happy. My brother walked through first, knife ready to strike out at anything in front and I kept a close eye on our back.

"Son of a bitch," I gasped as our hiding spot opened up to a green field complete with dozens of flowers and a tower that seemed to reach to the heavens. I grinned. Now that was a hiding spot.

* * *

**So what do you think? Enjoying it or hating it? Next chapter will be Castiel's POV. **


	3. The Angel

** Chapter3: ****The Angel**

_Cas' POV-_

Earlier that very same day in a tower hidden deep in the forest a little grey rabbit snuck into a bed of bright red roses next to a jug of caramel colored whiskey on the sill outside the only window of the great tower, huddling close to his surroundings.

Bang! The window doors slammed open and I glanced around the window in search of the crafty creature. I bit my tongue between my lips as I noticed Balthazar's fluffy tail sticking out from the red roses, failing horrible at staying concealed.

"Gotcha!" I shouted and Balthazar squeaked in surprise as I snatched him up. I chuckled at the tiny rabbit, setting him in my lap and sighing deeply. "Wanna play again?" I questioned him while stroking his soft fur. My father had captured Balthazar in a trap and threatened to boil him up into stew, but I asked to keep the rabbit as a pet many years ago and so our friendship began. Balthazar scowled after I asked my question, shaking his head and I crossed my arms, letting out a huff. "Well, what do you want to play then?" I question him. The rabbit smiled excitedly, pointing out the window and into the field. I stared out into the patches of bright flowers and green grasses, my heart yearning to be free from my cage. At first I almost considered flying down and out of my tower, but then a thought occurred to me. What would father say? I shook myself and Balthazar scowled as I pulled away from the window and carried him back inside. He made some odd snorts, but I have grown to understand them. "Oh, Balthazar, there are tons of things to do safe and sound inside," I tried to explain. The bunny gave me a look and I sighed. Defeated, I flopped down onto my bed and stared at the stained glass decorating every inch of my wall. Maybe we could make another? No, I already filled up every wall tile covering my room. I had learned how to create stained glass windows in a book father had brought me as a gift and covered my wall head to toe in the beautiful shards of glass. Sighing, my eyes skimmed to the thousands of book shelves decorating one side of my wall. Books were always a good way to pass the time. Jumping up from my bed, I looked through the hundreds of books. Perhaps I should travel to Treasure Island with Long John Silver and his men? Oh, or jump through a rabbit's hole with sweet little Alice! I stopped flipping through the warn pages and shake my head. Those adventures were all grand and exciting, but not the one I am looking for. My eyes trailed up to the stained glass window on the far wall. I had created it when I was really little. In the image stained into the glass I sit on the canopy of the forest, staring up at the sky littered with bright lights that for some reason only appeared on the night of my birthday. Speaking of…maybe that's what I could ask for? Maybe Father would allow me to go outside for my birthday? My heart fluttered at the idea of feeling the wind against my skin.

"Castiel!" a voice tainted with a British accent called from outside. My head snaped up at the familiar call and I rushed for the window calling,

"Coming, Father!" I threw down the rope for my father and began to pull the other end. It's hard, but I've been doing it all my life so it isn't necessarily that difficult. "Welcome home, Father," I gasped once my father Crowley stepped through the window and was safely standing inside the tower. I let go of the rope, rubbing at my slightly rope burned hands. I could heal them later.

"Morning Castiel! My! It must be just exhausting for you to pull me up time and time again. I do like my sweets after all," Crowley stated, dusting off his suit and patting his belly. I opened my mouth to say _it's nothing_, but Father had already spun away, grumbling about how I take too long or something. I shook off his words and slapped on a smile, pressing my hands against Crowley's shoulders and steering him towards the glass shards I had just been staring at.

"Um…As you know, Father, tomorrow is a very special day…"

"Papa is feeling a bit weary. Will you sing for me son?" Father asked, smiling at me over his shoulder. Sighing impatiently, I stopped shoving him towards the glass on my wall and grab father's chair and sat down in front of him. Taking in a deep breath, I quickly rambled through the song.

"Power, gleam and glow. Let my grace shine. Make the clocks reverse. Bring back what once was mine…"

"Castiel, slow down!" Crowley shouted as my wings glowed a whitish-blue and gold as the song did its magic. His fingers brushed quickly against my feathers and the grey zapped quickly from his usually dark hair and his wrinkly skin tightened. Crowley let out a huff of relief, glaring daggers at me as I jumped up from my seat and made my way towards the painting again. "Castiel, what has gotten into you?!" Crowley shouted.

"Tomorrow's my birthday," I blurted at last. Crowley's brow furrows and he pretends to think over my words like he had forgotten. I watched him impatiently as he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, can't be. Your birthday was last year," Crowley stated, tapping his finger on the tip of my nose.

"That's the thing about birthdays. They kind of happen every year," I explain. Sighing, my face turned serious and I put away the playfulness in my voice and jumped right to the point. "I'm turning a thousand years old tomorrow, Father, and all I ask is…" I trail off. What if he turns me down like all those other years? Balthazar shoved me gently and I meet my father's eyes again. "I want to see the floating lights!" I blurted. Crowley looked at me like I'd lost it.

"The stars?" he offers, trying to make sense of my jabbering. I shake my head quickly, pointing at the shards of glass decorating my wall.

"No, these lights only appear on the night of my birthday and I suppose this is going to sound weird, but I can't help but think they are meant for me," I told him. Crowley stared at the mosaic of the lights for a long while before turning away from me, lowering his head.

"Oh, my dear son. You want to go outside?" he questioned, shutting the shutters on the single window of the tower. "Look at you! Your simply still a fledgling. The world is dangerous out there." Dangerous? I glanced at Balthazar, who had crawled onto my shoulder to listen as well. Father nodded. "I suppose I should have known you would ask sooner or later, but believe me when I tell you not yet, Castiel. Father knows best after all," he mused, staring at me with what looked to be almost black eyes. "It's a scary world out there, Son. Roughens, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand, Cannibals, snakes, the plague-"

"NO!" I cried, fear creeping up my spine as father's words penetrated my ears and mixed around in my brain.

"Yes!" Crowley shouted, grinning ear to ear like he was enjoying my fear. "Son, listen closely, you hold a power that people would kill for. I will always keep you safe here from men like that, but out there…well, the world is a cruel place," he whispered, caressing my cheek. I pulled away, trying to hold my ground. "Take it from your daddy, without me you wouldn't survive. Believe me I understand, but please Castiel this is my one request," Crowley whispered, taking my face back into his hands and pulling me to his chest. "Never ask to leave this tower again," Father hissed coldly into my ear and sending cold shivers down my back. Balthazar let out a small growl, fur standing up on end. Could rabbits even growl? Swallowing, I nodded and father hugged me tighter. "I love you very much," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you more," I whispered back. Father chuckled at me, kissing my nose before walking towards the doorway leading to his own room.

"I love you most," he finished before pulling away and disappearing in the kitchen connected to my room. I let out a long sigh, turning to Balthazar with a saddened expression before dropping to my knees in defeat. Balthazar bounced to my side and snuggled into my lap. I brushed through his soft fur with gentle fingers.

"Come on, Balthy, let's find something to-" I stopped as two voices were heard outside the window. Balthazar and I shared confused glances before hiding behind one of the pillars in the room. We watched as something punched the window back open and two hands grasped at the window. Soon a very large man with long brown hair and big puppy dog eyes stepped through the window and landed with a moan on the floor. He shook the long brown hair out of his face and leaned over the window, pulling another man from outside the window. This man was a hell of a lot shorter than the first and his face was peppered in freckles. His eyes were a bright green that reminded me of light passing through his emerald green glass mosaics. The two looked around briefly, huffing and puffing heavily. I almost stepped out from my hiding spot to greet them when Fathers words whispered back about the dangers of the outside world. I pulled closer to the shadows of the room and glanced at the mismatch colored wings on my back. Could they be after me? Balthazar nudged my hand and I followed his eyes to the iron pan resting on the night stand. I grabbed it, staying close to the shadows as I snuck up on the two men.

BANG! BANG!

The two collapsed to the ground. I let out the breath I had been holding in and Balthazar bounced over to the men, looking them over carefully.

"They certainly didn't seem all that dangerous," I stated. The rabbit nodded in agreement, sniffing at the taller ones hair. A smirk ran across my face. What would Father think? He'd finally see! He'd see that I can take care of myself! My eyes fell on the bag one of the men had been holding. Something bright and shiny had fallen out. Maybe some form of glass? I picked it up, realizing that it was in fact a crown for what looked like a prince. I smirked at my reflection glinting through the silver and plopped it onto my head while glancing at my reflection in one of my glass mosaics. I froze, feeling something tug at my very soul. Balthazar's eyes widened and he hopped up and down excitedly. I frowned at his as he did this. What had gotten into him?

"Castiel!"

"Uh, oh," I breathed, looking around for a place to hide the two while tossing the crown under my bed. My eyes fell on my closet and with a little help from Balthazar we dragged their heavy forms to the small closet and cram them in.

"Castiel…" I slammed the door shut to the closet just as my father walked in and turned, smiling at my dear father. He looked around briefly as he entered, stopping when his eyes saw the pan in my hand. "Ah! There it is! I was going to make us some eggs and venison steaks," Father informed me while licking his lips hungrily. I handed father the pan and he looked around my room briefly, frowning. "What have you been doing? I heard noises, but just thought you were making a new mosaic. I don't see any glass though," he said while frowning. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just stuff," I decided to say while I tried to think up a way to break it to my father that two young men were currently locked in my closet.

"Stuff? What sort of stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" I hummed hesitantly. "Remember what we talked about before? About what I want for my birthday?"

"I hope you aren't bringing up that crazy idea of floating lights again," father said dangerously slow.

"Actually, it is, but-"

"I thought I made it clear. No, Castiel."

"Father, if you would just have reason-"

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS BLOODY TOWER! NEVER, CASTIEL!" I froze, mouth hanging open slightly at my father's outburst. I could feel my heart shattering and my hope blow away. Crowley ran a hand over his face, moaning deeply. "Look at what you made me do. You know I hate to yell," Crowley sighed. I cleared my throat, and looked down at my feet.

"Father, what I had meant was that I've given up on those silly lights. I just wanted to ask if you would get the ice blue glass you brought home once instead for my birthday." Father pulled his hands away from his face.

"That's a long journey, Son. Are you sure you'll be alright with me gone for so long?" he asked. I nodded, forcing a smile and Crowley pulled on his jacket and started towards the window again. "Alright, Castiel. I will return soon. Stay safe," he called before grabbing the rope connected to the window and belaying downward. I waved farewell until he was completely out of ear shot and turn back to Balthazar.

"It's over. I'm never going to see the lights," I whispered, trying to force away the sick feeling rising in my stomach. Balthazar shook his head and pointed his fluffy paw at the closet holding our prisoners. I stared at the closet for a while, eyes widening. "You think they would take me?" I asked. Balthazar snorted in agreement and a spring of hope returned back in my chest. "Alright then. I suppose it's time to interrogate the prisoners."

* * *

**So there you have it! Castiel's POV. Balthazar is a bunny because I like bunnies and didn't want to go with the traditional gecko. Cas also makes stained glass mosaics instead of paintings. I thought it fit better with him being an angel and all. I thought it would seem too much like Anna if I made him a painter. Next chapter Sam and Dean meet Castiel. Please review!**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4: ****The Meeting**

_Dean's POV-_

My head felt like lead when I woke up after being knocked out with something unpleasantly hard. My body was tied down with my back against someone else's back. My guess was that it was Sammy. He had been with me during the time anyway.

"You okay, Sam?" I shouted over my shoulder. A low moan left my brothers lips and I took that as a yes. I looked around the tower blearily. Colorful glass mosaics covered every inch of the walls, floor, and ceiling of the single room. Each one seemed to tell a story in a way. Some are happy, showing patterns of bright colors and just giving off a pleasant vibe in general, but then others are terribly lonely. They are darker, colder colors that reminded me of the cold wind during the winter seasons. A shiver passed down my spine and I shook myself, beginning to look for the perpetrator that had almost cracked open my melon.

"Hey! Whoever you are, we won't hurt you. Just let us go. I swear we-," I look around myself, eyes going wide. "Where's my bag?" I yelped, looking for the bag that held the Prince's crown in it.

"How could you lose it?!" I heard Sam shout behind me. I could practically see the bitch face meant to burn into my soul.

"Shut up Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Quiet!" a voice hollered from the shadows. Sammy and I both froze, turning our heads in search of whoever had just spoken. I heard the faint sound of soft murmuring and then a figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a man about the same age as me and Sammy- no…wait. He wasn't a man. He was a fucking angel! My eyes stared widely at the one white and one black wing poking out from the angel's back. It's odd coloring for angel wings. Usually the colors of their wings a perfect in every way, but this angel looks like the gods had gotten colorblind and painted the wrong colors one day. I had to admit though. I liked it. It's different than those other soldiers. Soldiers. Oh gods! He has to be! All angels are family of the king and queen and hold the rank of soldiers.

"Listen, Soldier, if you think you're going to throw our asses into the palace jail then you-"

"Soldier? I'm no soldier. And what are you talking about palaces and jails for?" the angel questioned. I opened my mouth to shout at him to stop being dumb, but Sam nudged me.

"I don't think he's a soldier, Dean. Just look at him. Look at this place!" Sammy whispered. My eyes took in the room again. It looked like someone had been living there since childhood. Children's drawings lined the walls of whatever space had not become glass yet. A few small toys are tucked carefully away. I looked to the angel then, ignoring his strange wings and taking in the rest of him. He's wearing a white dress shirt and dark pants over some black boots. Definitely not the usual attire angels of Heaven wear. Those flashy feather dusters are usually decked out in nothing but armor of silver or gold and cloth of whites and blues. His eyes gave away his innocence completely. They were wide deep blue sapphires that hold the innocence of a child and not yet the stern heartlessness of a soldier. Ok, but if he wasn't a soldier than how the hell is he possible? Well, maybe he was a nephilim? They were illegal after all.

"I want to make a deal with you," the angel finally admitted. I rolled my eyes. What? Was he demon too now? Angels hardly ever make deals. Especially with lowly thieves.

"Spit it out, Angel Face. We don't have all day," a spat, trying to keep my cool expression. The angel frowned at me, but only continued.

"Take me to see the floating lights and I'll let you go and give you back your purse."

"Satchel," I corrected.

"Looked more like a purse," the angel argued back.

"Satchel!" I shouted.

"Dean, shut it," Sam growled, nudging me again. "What floating lights are you talking about? Stars?" Sam directed towards the angel. I stopped, wondering the same thing. The kid did realize that poking his head out the window would help him see stars better right? The angel shook his head and pointed at a mosaic on the farthest wall. It's an image of what looked like the angel on top of the branch of the tallest tree in the glass art. High above in the sky were several glowing bulbs of whitish-blue lights.

"Oh, those aren't just lights, Angel Face," I said to the angel as realization dawned on me. "On the lost prince's birthday the king and queen and angels of Heaven take a small piece of their grace and send them out to hopefully lead their prince home."

"Very poetic, Dean," Sam chuckled from behind me. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't with being all tied up and all. Instead I looked over to the angel, who was staring at the handmade mosaic with curiosity. Sam followed my gaze and stared sadly at the angel. "Why don't you just go yourself?" my brother questioned. The angel flinched slightly, looking around like someone would jump out at him any second. He breathed in a tight breath.

"My father, forbade me from ever leaving. I haven't left this tower once in my life for…oh, a thousand years I suppose you could say now." I choked.

"A thousand years?! Dude, you're practically as fucking old as the lost prince and you're telling us you've never been outside this tower?!" The angel shook his head and I looked at Sammy with exasperation. He looked at me just the same and then a whole new thought popped into my head. "Wait, if you never left then you've never gotten hooked up?" I questioned. The angel tilted his head slightly.

"Uh, no," the angel answered. I look at Sam and then back to the angel, completely flabbergasted. The fucking angel was a virgin. A thousand year old fucking virgin!

"You're telling me that you are leaving this freaking tower to see a bunch of orbs of grace, but not to finally get laid?!" I practically screamed. The angel tilted his head so far to the side it looks like it just may tip off.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked. I tried to hold in the next outburst, but couldn't.

"You're still a Virgin! Of course there is! We are definitely finding you some hot angel while we're in the area," I stated. The angel's eyes widened, but I doubt it has anything to do with him finally getting laid.

"Does that mean you are going to take me to see the lights?" Angel Face asked. I paused for a moment, thinking about my answer. We didn't have time for running around with some angel or risk getting caught while sightseeing at the kingdom. Nope, it was way too risky and life threatening. I opened my mouth, about to say no when my eyes lock with blue eyes. Somehow the angel managed to make them bigger than Sam's puppy eyes and that stupid head tilt added to the kicked puppy look perfectly. The devil on my shoulder melted away then and I answered quickly,

"Well of course! No thousand year old angel isn't getting laid on his birthday on my watch!" I stated.

"Dean!" Sam whined, but he was cut off as a fluffy bunny hopped over to us. He eyed us carefully before nibbling on the rope tying us down and freeing us from our bonds. The angel twirled the frying pan I'm guessing was what he had knocked us out with and starts to approach the window.

"Wait, what about my bag, Angel Face?" I asked. The angel shrugged.

"My name is Castiel and you get it back after you finish your promise and take me home," Angel Face-_Castiel _stated. Castiel? I frowned, that name sounded oddly familiar. By the look on Sammy's face he was thinking the same.

"Castiel huh? That's _way_ too long to remember. We'll call you Cas instead and fine. We'll wait to get our bag back, but if we die during this quest I'll come back and haunt you," I stated. Cas nodded, clearly too excited to even comprehend my threats. He lifted up the small bunny and looked over the edge of the window.

"How do we get down?" Cas asked. I frowned.

"Uh, Cas, you realize you've got wings right?" I questioned. The rabbit snorted softly.

"Hush, Balthazar," Cas mumbled, staring nervously out the window and then at his mismatch wings. Balthazar? Well, that's a weird name for a fluffy little bunny and why the hell does it sound just as familiar as Cas'?

"Do you know how to fly?" my brother asked suddenly, walking so close to the angel he was in touching distance. "I mean, you said you never left and it doesn't look like this place gives you much room to fly." Cas nodded, flexing his wings slightly. Sam glanced over at me and I walked over, patting Cas roughly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dude! How hard can it be?" I asked. Cas stared at me with wide blue eyes and I patted his shoulder slightly gentler. "You're an angel. It's in your blood. Just flap and glide," I said, trying to be as encouraging as possible. Cas tilted his head again, clearly not feeling any more comfortable with the idea of flying, but he gave a nod and tucked Balthazar into his breast pocket before taking My hand and Sam's. I shivered slightly. Not just because of the warmth that spread out through me from the touch, but the idea that I was actually going to be flying. A sick feeling gurgled in my stomach. Great, just great. Taking in a breath and not giving any of us warning, Castiel flapped out of the window.

"We are going to die!" I screamed as we plummeted towards the ground, clinging to Castiel like that would somehow protect us. Cas chewed at his bottom lip, eyes wide as we came closer towards the ground. With a quick flap of his wings we stopped falling and glided (more like parachuted) safely onto the green grass. I rolled over onto the grass next to Sam and Balthazar, trying to calm my racing heart. I'm never doing that again. Ever! I glanced over to where Cas' standing, about to ask if he's ok when I see the smile on his pink lips. I lick my own subconsciously, taking in how the sun seems to brighten his eyes.

"This. Is. Amazing," Castiel huffed in amazement, looking around himself. I sat up from the ground, picking up Balthazar and handing the bunny to Cas.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen anything yet, Cas," I said. I nodded out towards the patches of bright flowers and green grasses surrounding us. The daffodils were in full bloom around the crystal shimmering stream flowing gently through the field of flowers. Dragon flies of colors ranging from engine red to shimmering chocolate diamonds buzzed along the water, bobbing from fat frogs and scaly fish hopping at them from the relaxing river. Past the flowers and past the river sat the exit to the meadow. There was far more than just this out there. "Let's go-"

One second I was getting up to my feet and the next I was being dragged away. Sam and Castiel yelped in surprise as I was attacked and I dug my nails into the dirt trying to stop from being dragged off. I turn my head to see the large golden winged griffin wearing the kingdom of Heaven's seal on his armor.

"Help!" I shouted. Sammy chased after me, grabbing Cas' iron pan and smacking the creature with it. The griffin fell, but wasn't completely out of it yet. The creature cawed with agitation, glaring in Sam and Cas' direction. Its eyes fell on Castiel then, eyes going wide at the sight of the angel and it cawed loudly, starting to hop closer to him. Sam took another swing and knocked out the griffin before he could come closer. Sam smiles at the pan as he twirled it around his fingers.

"This things pretty handy," he mused.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked, helping me up off the ground. I rubbed my aching leg, and nodded.

"I'll live. Hey, you hungry?" Castiel's stomach rumbled in agreement and I smirked at him. "Well, I have just the place for us to visit."

* * *

**If there is one thing I love most about Tangled is the frying pan. Hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. Next chapter will be Dean's point of view again. Please Review!**


	5. The Roadhouse

**Chapter 5: The Roadhouse **

_Dean's POV-_

Sammy, Castiel, Balthazar, and I walked into the Roadhouse Bar and Grill an hour or so later. Cas stayed close to my side as we walked in. I couldn't blame him. This had to be one of his first times in a public place. Luckily, it wasn't too packed.

"Well I'll be," a woman standing behind the bar stated while pulling away a scrawny man's drink before he could take a sip. "Take a look, Gang, the Winchesters have returned!" Sammy and I both took a bow as everyone in the bar turned to look at us and an old man rushed into the room, followed by a red head and Chinese dude.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted, embracing Bobby, Kevin, and Charlie into a hug first. The skinny dude that had gotten his drink stolen away pulled Sam into a tight hug and then myself. I grimaced. "How's the town, Sheriff?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a smile, tilting his Texas Ranger hat to me.

"Garth's been watching out for the place since ya'll left," A girl with long blond hair that I knew as Jo walked in from the back. I swooped her up in a hug and backed away, glancing at the old crew. We hadn't seen each other in years. Well, since Dad died to be exact.

"Who's your angel buddy?" Bobby asked skeptically, nodding at Cas as the angel stood only a step behind Sam and I. "You holding him hostage from the crown or something?" Cas shifts nervously and I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close.

"Nah, Cas, here doesn't get out much so we're taking him To Heaven to see the big light show," Dean stated.

"Are you nuts!" everyone in the room shouted.

"That place is crawling with soldiers, guys," Kevin stated. "They'll have you hanged on the spot if you get caught."

"We aint gonna get caught!" Dean shouted. Honestly, could they not trust his and his brother's judgment once? "Anyway. We promised Cas to take him for his birthday and that's what we're going to do," Dean stated, challenging anyone of them to try and argue.

"Well, that's that then," Ellen stated, grabbing three beers and tossing it at me, Sam, and Cas. "I'll make us some burgers. How's that sound?" she asked, directing her question more to Cas than the rest of us.

"Yes, thank you," Cas said softly, smiling. Ellen smiled back, disappearing into the kitchen. I let out a long sigh, sitting down next to Garth and patting the seat next to me for Cas. The angel sat down, taking a sip from his beer. I waited for him to cough or something from the taste, but he just slurped it down. Noticing my staring, Cas smiled at me.

"I'll be a thousand years old in a matter of days, Dean. I have drank before," the angel stated.

"But you haven't had sex?" Dean questioned. Cas shrugged again, staring at the liquid in his bottle.

"Guess I'm just waiting for the right person," Cas said, looking into my emerald eyes with his bright blue ones. I swallowed, brain completely shutting down. For a long moment it's only the two of us and I feel weightless. I wondered if Cas felt the same thing.

"It's good to see you boys again," Bobby's voice called as it trampled on the moment passing between me and the angel. Common sense returned to my brain and I straightened up, looking away from the angel and to who I considered my father figure.

"Same here, Bobby," I said with a smile while taking another swig from my beer. Bobby nodded, looking down for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

"After your Dad died you and Sam just disappeared. The only way we knew you two were alive was when we saw the wanted posters. You two have family here. I hope you both know that," Bobby whispered. I looked down.

"I'm sorry, Bobby."

"Yeah, well, call next time ya idjit," Bobby grumbled, breaking out of the chick flick moment and slapping me on the back before making his way to grab another bottle of beer. Slowly, I turn back around to Cas, who is staring at me with those curious blue eyes of his. Damn it. Please don't ask any questions. Please.

"Here's your burgers, Boys," Ellen said, plopping a plate in front of us each. Thank god. Saved by the burgers. I wrapped my fingers around my burger, taking a bite and glancing towards Castiel in the corner of my eye. The guy stared at the food for a bit, like it's some sort of alien before finally lifting it to his lips and taking a bite. A soft moan left his lips as the amazing flavors rolled around his pallet. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to control myself, but…that moan…

"Enjoying your burger, Cas?" Sam questioned, chuckling at the angel as he wolfed down his burger, sucking on his fingers and licking his cracked lips.

"These make me very happy," Cas moaned, licking his upper lips. I crossed my legs and tried to concentrate on my food, ignoring (well, trying to) Cas.

"If you like that you'll have to try a piece of one of Ellen's famous homemade pies," Sam stated, winking in my direction and if I wasn't trying so hard to keep myself under control I would have clobbered the Sasquatch. Castiel, took a sip of his beer to wash down his burger, eyes turning to me for a second. Fuck. What's he staring at me like that for? Am I blushing, drooling, or worse?

"Dean, uh…what happened to your father?" Cas asked. Shit. Not saved by the burger then. I think I'd rather explain my current horniness than _that_ of all things. "You don't have to say anything. I just…"

"It is okay, Cas," I sigh. He'd find out sooner or later traveling with us anyways. "He-"

"Soldiers!" Jo yelled, peering out the window. Everyone scrambled about the room, taking their seats and trying to act natural. Ellen and Bobby hid Me, Cas, Sam, and Balthazar behind the bar counter and the door slammed open.

"What can I get ya, General?" Ellen asked as a dark skinned man dressed in silver and gold armor complete with the seal of Heaven burst in. White wings speckled with greys, blacks, and browns stuck out from his back and they too were coated in armor.

"I am General Uriel, son of the royal highness of the kingdom of Heaven. My commander Raphael sent word to me that the Winchesters were spotted here," he growled. Ellen frowned, glancing around the bar.

"Well, I hate to tell ya that your journey's been for nothing. We haven't seen them two," Ellen lied. Bobby tapped my shoulder, pointing to the secret passage beneath the floor. I gently lifted it up to reveal a tunnel leading away from the Roadhouse. After a quick thank you to Bobby I pushed Sammy through. I turned to Castiel then, who was clutching onto Balthazar tightly. I tried to smile reassuringly to him, taking his hand and pulling him down into the cavern. "If ya don't mind me asking, General. Who told your commander about them being here?" General Uriel pulled a crumpled wanted poster out of his pocket, revealing Dean and Sam's ink faces.

"A man sent word to Raphael that he found this poster in his home after finding his son missing. First thieves and now kidnappers. The Winchesters-"

The door burst open and the griffin that had attacked Dean flapped inside.

"What…" Uriel trailed off eyes falling on the seal on the bird's armor. It was the usual wings folded almost like hands in prayer, but small initials were crafted above them Uriel read the initials, eyes going wide. "Gabriel," Uriel gasped. "How…" he stopped as the giant bird sniffed the air before kicking the counter over and tearing at the floor until the secret passage was revealed. The griffin Gabriel cawed into the cavern before swooping down. Uriel shouted for his soldiers to follow and the group raced down into the tunnel.

* * *

"Dean, they're gaining on us!" Sam shouted as they ran. There was light on the other side now.

"Just keep running! I see light!" I shouted and so we continued running until we found ourselves on the edge of a huge cannon. "Shit," I cussed.

"End of the road, Winchesters," Uriel chuckled as he, his men, and Gabriel came out from behind. Cas clung to me and Sam as Uriel approached. I wished that I could tell him we'd be fine, but I'd be lying.

"Sorry, Sir, but we've got places to be," Cas stated, before clutching tighter to us and flying off of the ledge and into the canyon. A scream burst from both myself and Sam as we clutched tightly onto the angel. Even Balthazar looked terrified. Griffins and the Angels jumped off as well, putting some use to those shimmering wings, but Cas had already flown us into a cave that was way too small for any of the angels or griffins to fit through with their giant wings. It was a good thing for us that Castiel was smaller than the others and fit in perfectly.

"I think you can stop now, Cas," I shouted and Castiel slowly came to a halt, breathing heavily. I patted him on the back. "You alright?" I questioned. Castiel nodded, glancing around the sealed off tunnel.

"Yes, but I've trapped us," Cas gasped, looking to me. I stared at our surroundings as well. Trapped. All three of us were trapped like rats. We could go back and die at the hands of the general or we could sit here and starve to death. The only thing that made it any worse was the fact that it was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my hand.

"Damn it," I shouted, kicking at the rocky prison now holding us. I stopped, my leg injury from before burning as I smacked it against the wall.

"Too bad we don't have a light?" Sam muttered, feeling around carefully.

"Light?" Cas murmured. "Light! Of course!"

"What are you mumbling about?" I asked, but grew quiet as Castiel began to sing.

"Power, gleam and glow. Let my grace shine. Make the clocks reverse. Bring back what once was mine…" It's a strange little song that sounded sort of like a lullaby and an old chant Sammy and I read about in exorcism books. At first I wondered what good a song would do, when a bright light illuminated around us. I stared wide eyed at Castiel's wings as they glow a whitish-blue and gold.

"Dean look! There's a soft spot in the wall!" Sam shouted, beginning to pound his fists against the wall. It crumbled slightly and I joined in as well. Balthazar even began to thump his little rabbit's foot against the wall.

"Keep that light going, Cas!" I shouted. Castiel nodded, continuing to sing the song on a loop until the wall finally burst. We stumbled outside and Cas stopped singing, his white wing dimming. I turned to him, eyes wide. "Your wings glow!" I shouted. Cas blushed slightly.

"Um, yes, about that…"

"How long has it been doing that?" I questioned.

"Since I was born I guess," Castiel stated, looking rather leery on sharing anything about his wings. I go to take a step closer to him, but fire hot pain ran up my leg in that one step and I fell to my knees, gasping. "Dean!" the angel shouted, falling to my side. Sam's right behind him, helping me up and leading me to a nearby tree to lean on.

"I hurt my leg," I moaned, trying to push back the pain. Castiel took off my left boot and rolled up my pants leg to reveal a gash left by the griffin when it first attacked me. A simple cut usually wouldn't be so bad, but this cut was swollen and dripping with puss. Sam sucked in a breath, looking at me in terror. "Sorry, guys. Looks like games over for my leg," I gasped, realizing the only way to stop the growing infection would be to cut off the leg. I felt Castiel's hands on my leg then and I waited for a knife to chop of the limb, but instead I heard Castiel's soft humming. I opened my eyes and frowned at the angel. "What are you doing?" I questioned. Cas stopped humming momentarily and looked into my green eyes with his blue.

"I can do a lot more than just make my wing glow," he whispered before singing again. I watched as his white wing glowed once again and the light traveled down to Castiel's hands and around my wound. A warm flare spread throughout my leg and I watched as the pus drained away, the swelling left, and the cut disappeared completely. Castiel ended his song, smiling at me nervously.

"That's why you were afraid to leave," I realized, putting the pieces together. A power like that could be used in so many horrible ways. Cas nodded and this time it's my turn to tilt my head. "Why'd you leave then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Castiel asked, sitting beside me and leaning his back against the big tree. "I wanted an adventure and what adventure would it be without a couple risks?" I laughed at that.

"I think you got more risks than you originally thought," Dean stated. Cas laughed with me.

"Well, I never expected to run into a crown thief and his brother," Cas chuckled, leaning his head against my shoulder. I look up, thinking I'd see Sammy giggling like a school girl, but he was walking away with Balthazar on his shoulder, probably on his way to find some fire wood. Or maybe he had caught on. Either way works for me. I look down at Cas to see that he's tracing some weird pattern in the dirt. "Why are you and Sam thieves?" Cas asked suddenly, his hand stopping before he could finish the drawing. He looks up at me and I look at him, letting out a long sigh before giving in.

"Remember when you asked what happened to my dad?" I asked. Cas nodded. "He died chasing after the demon that killed our mother. We had asked the king and queen for help, but they had their own demons to worry about. When Dad died Sam and I had nothing. I know we could have went to Ellen and Bobby, but we didn't want to burden or curse anyone else we loved. Winchesters always seem to get someone killed no matter what after all. We started steeling to stay alive and to get enough money to maybe someday get Sammy into a school," I told him.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said, sadness lacing through his voice. I shook my head, taking his hand in mine and stared up into the canopy covered sky.

"Don't worry about it, Cas. All our problems will end soon enough."

* * *

**So what do you think? I would have posted earlier today, but I realized that I had written half of this chapter in present and half in past tense so I attempted to fix it. There are still spots here and there, but I think it's alright. Cas' POV is next chapter. I kind of pushed the Destiel a little in this chapter and next one I'm pretty sure the next chapter is sugar coated with fluff and cute Destiel moments. Enjoy!**


	6. The Liar

**Chapter 6: The Liar**

_Castiel POV-_

"Don't worry about it, Cas. All our problems will end soon," Dean said softly. "Sam and I will sell the crown, get some cash, and turn our lives around." I looked away slightly, the fact that I would have to return to the tower suddenly dawning on me. How could I be expected to go back after everything I've been through? All those books in my room will lack any form of adventure, just pressing beautiful sceneries into my glass won't be enough to force back my hunger to go outside, and not to mention how lonely I'll be after saying goodbye to my newest friends. Dean must have seen the worry growing on my face because he suddenly slung an arm around my shoulder and his eyes sparkled when he smiled. "Hell, we'll even come visit you!" he continued, beaming at me with the brightest smile I've ever seen. I beamed back in excitement.

"Really?" I gasped. He nodded, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Really," he whispered and I threw myself at the hunter, hugging him tightly. He let out a soft chuckle before holding me back. We sat like that for a long while and I felt oddly at home in Dean's warm embrace. I didn't want it to end, but Dean eventually cleared his throat and pulled away. "I better go help Sam with the fire wood. Want to gather some dry leaves for the fire?" I nodded and reluctantly got up to my feet. I held out a hand and helped Dean to his feet. We stood together hand in hand for a moment before finally pulling apart. I watched him go, heart thudding rapidly in my chest.

"Well isn't that sweet?" And just like that my heart stopped. I turned around to come face to face with my father Crowley. He looked different now. His hair greyed to the point where there were barely any dark strands left and wrinkles lined his face. I could almost count every bone in each of his fingers as well. He looked like death warmed over. He even smelt like death; rotting corpses and stale blood.

"Father…"

"So this is why you left me? To run off with a thief. Oh, I am _so_ proud," Father hissed sarcastically. "How blind can you get?"

"Dean is a good man," I growled. A laugh sputtered from father's lips.

"He is a thief! A thief using you just to get back this!" Crowley shouted, lifting up Dean's bag. My eyes widened and Crowley just smirked. "I found it under your bed with a wanted poster. I've been looking for you ever since, Son."

"Dean is not using me," I whispered, forcing his words away. Crowley's eyes darkened and for a moment I mistook them for being black.

"He is, Castiel!" Crowley shouted. "He'll blind you with fake love and lusts all just to get this stupid bag back!"

"NO!" I screamed, slapping my father- no, _Crowley_ in the face. Crowley glared at me with darkened and burning eyes.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when he leaves you. Give him back the damn bag. Let's see what he does then," Crowley hissed before dropping the bag and walking into the dark forest. I forced down my doubt. Crowley was wrong. Neither Sam nor Dean would ever do anything like that to me.

"Cas?" I wiped away the tears present in my eyes and kick the bag behind a tree before turning around to face Dean, Sam, and Balthazar. "You okay?" Dean questioned. I nodded.

"Just excited to go to Heaven tomorrow," I lied. That seemed to be good enough for them, because the worry disappeared and everyone went back to putting the fire together. I walked over, picking up a handful of leaves and put them in the small fire now glowing brightly on the logs the others had gathered. Sam plopped down in front of the fire and began telling me about one of he and Dean's old hunts as we fed the fire. I was mesmerized by the stories. Dean and Sam had seen so much since they were children. Both bad and good. Their stories sounded far more exciting than anything he'd read about. Dean stretched on the ground, yawning as he buried his face in his arms. Sam and I chuckled as the hunter snuggled up into a ball and began snoring.

CAW!

"Shit, not again!" Dean shouted as a golden griffin dived from nowhere and startled him awake. It hissed, glaring daggers at both Winchesters. Its talons scratched at the ground like a bull and it lunged. Before it had a chance to attack I jumped in front of it, fingers gently brushing through its soft feathers.

"Hey, it's alright…" I glanced at the emblem around its neck naming it Gabriel. "Gabe," I continued. The griffin stared at me with its head cocked slightly and eyes slightly widened like it recognized me. Then it looked to the Winchester, fire burning back into its eyes. It let out a low warning caw at the two and I began to pet him again, drawing back his attention. "Please don't arrest my friends, Sir Gabriel. They're taking me to the Kingdom of Heaven tomorrow." The griffin seemed to consider this for a moment, but shook his head and went back to glaring at the brothers. "Also, tomorrow is my birthday," I added for extra affect. The griffin turned back to me again, looking split. "It'll be lonely without my only friends in the world." The griffin let out a snort before bowing its head and curling itself up to my side. I smiled at Gabriel, patting his feathered head. "Thank you, my friend," I whispered before looking up to the shocked looking Winchester brothers. I winked at them, earning a few laughs. Dean walked over to me, sitting close. Gabriel growled for a moment, but went silent when I scratched behind his wing gently.

"You are quite an animal trainer," Dean mused. I shrugged, watching as Balthazar hopped over and snuggled under Gabriel's wings comfortably. The griffin didn't seem to mind the fluffy cotton ball. "You ready for tomorrow?" Dean asked. I nodded, looking down at the drawing I had previously traced into the dirt before.

"Yes, but what will we do when we get there? They don't release the lights until night," I ask. Dean smiled at me, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

"There is a huge party all day to celebrate the prince's birthday," Sam began, looking rather excited as he thought over the celebration.

"We can join in on the festival if you'd like," Dean offered. I nodded, smiling at him.

"I'd love to."

* * *

The next morning we were walking across a bridge towards the castle. Sam and Dean had cloaks over their shoulders to hide their faces just in case one of the knights saw them. To pass the time on our long walk Dean and Sam were telling me about the kingdom and the royals.

"So, all the angels are the children of the king and queen?" I asked as we started to come closer to the gates.

"Yep, but the King only picked the lost prince as his successor. The others are all soldiers," Sam informed me while pulling his cloak closer to himself.

"Why not have one of his older son's be his successor instead of the prince?"

"Well, because the others only care about their kingdom. The king and queen wanted the next heir to care for not only the kingdom but the people as well. The lost prince being their last son was their last hope of having such an heir," Sam explained.

"Yeah, yeah, very sad," Dean said, as he helped Castiel through a crack in the gate. "Let's put all that sad stuff behind us and get partying!" He explained twirling me around so I came face to face with the Kingdom of Heaven. I held my breath at the sight of it. We stood in the middle of a square surrounded by shops and houses. The smell of fresh sweets and breads filled the air and children played merrily with toy angels carved with wood. The square was decorated with beautiful blue velvet flags. Each held the seal of the kingdom. White wings folded upward, making it look like hands in prayer. Gabriel cawed beside me pointing his beak at a mural of the royal family. I stared at the glass mural in awe. Every angel was framed beautifully in the glass. The king and queen stood in the center, holding a small baby in their arms and two angels next to the king were staring down at the baby with so much love it made my own heart skip. Balthazar jumped up onto Gabriel's head and pointed his fluffy paws at the baby in the arms of the King and Queen while Gabriel cawed enthusiastically. I looked at the baby, shocked at the intensity of his bright blue eyes. Large white wings cradle is small frame and messy brown hair stuck out from either direction.

"Come on, Cas," Dean shouted as he ran towards one of the bake shops. I didn't even look back at the mural when I ran after him and a disappointed look crossed Balthazar and Gabriel's faces without me noticing. When I got to the shop Dean shoved a small pastry in my mouth filled with sweet strawberry cream. I licked the cream off my lips, moaning softly at the delicious flavor. Dean grinned at me brightly, taking a bite of his own and tossing one to Sam. The taller hunter scarfed down the treat, crumbs getting all over his chin. A chuckle left my lips as Sam just got more and more of his food on his face and I let my eyes gaze around the other small shops. One in particular caught my eye. Grabbing Dean and Sam's hands, I dragged them to the shop. It was filled with fine fabrics and jewels that I had never seen before. Some were covered in vibrant feathers and others were spotted prints. "Cas, try this on." I spun around at hearing Dean's voice to see him holding a tan trench coat. I turned my body slightly and he helped me put it on. The sales woman held up a small mirror for me to see myself and I smiled at my reflection. The coat fit perfectly, even if the sleeves were a little long, but that could be easily fixed if I could find some string and a needle.

"How much?" I asked the curly haired sales woman. The woman leaned against her counter, tapping her chin as she looked me up and down.

"For you, Unicorn, it's free," she stated kindly. I grinned at her gratefully, spinning slightly before thanking her, pushing down the fact that she had just called me a unicorn. Dean grabbed my hand again and we raced together to another shop and then another.

"Duck!" Sam whispered as a few angels walked towards us. These angels weren't dressed in their armor yet. In fact they looked like they were just relaxing a bit, but that didn't mean they weren't ready to arrest any crown thieves on their break. The three of us and our fluffy friends bent behind large columns, snacking on fresh candy apples and luscious pears as we watched them go. Sam swiped a hand over his brow, stepping back out from our hiding spot. "That was close. Lucky for us they were too busy enjoying themselves."

"No kidding," Dean sighed, eyes rolling over to small shop stocked with pies. Sam and I both rolled our eyes as the hunter practically sprinted to the pies and we made our way to a book shelf around the corner.

"I'm Jessica! Wants to dance?" a little girl with blond hair asked me as Sammy and I fiddled through the book shop filled with stories I haven't even heard of. I smiled at her, giving up my hand to her and she pulled me into the square. Together we began to spin around in the center and a few musicians sitting on the side began to play their harps and flutes. People stopped to watch and even a few began to dance along. Even an angel or two joined in on the dancing. I looked over to see Dean watching me as he munched on a tasty looking cookie. He shook his head when I waved at him to join me, but Sam pushed him at me. Dean stumbled into my arms and the little girl stepped back as the two of us stared into each other's eyes. Dean cleared his throat, blushing slightly as he moved one hand to my hand and the other to my waste. Electricity buzzed between us as slowly we began to move in time with each other. As we twirled around the square more people began to gather. The little girl that I had been dancing with stood off to the side, clapping her hands as we spun in circles and Sammy lifted her into his arms and began to dance around with the girl himself. She giggled, snuggling closer to him as they danced. Dean spun me with a hand and when I fell back against his chest the music finally ended. Both Dean and I were panting hard, still latched in each other's arms. People clapped wildly and I felt a blush spring across my face as I realized Dean and I were wrapped around each other in front of practically the entire kingdom. A bell gonged in the distance and we looked up towards the sky, noticing that the sun was starting to set.

"Come on, Castiel, we want to have the best seat in the kingdom right?" Dean whispered into my ear. A shiver ran through my body from his hot breath against my face. Swallowing down my feelings, I pulled away from Dean's body slowly. I nodded excitedly and Dean led me away from the square. Balthazar jumped onto my shoulder before we got too far away and Sam waved at us with Gabriel at his side as we disappeared from view. The little girl named Jess in his arms waved too and Sam took her to the small ice cream shop around the corner. Suddenly, I felt my heart jump in my chest as I ran towards the lake with Dean's hand in mine. The lights. I'm finally going to get to see the lights.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the Queen's POV as her and the other royals ready themselves for the big show.** **Hope you enjoy today's chapter!**


	7. The Search's End

**Chapter7: The Search's End**

_The Queen POV-_

Night fell down on my kingdom slowly, only a small bit of the sun peaked out from behind the forest and the lake and for a moment I lose myself in the beautiful light. The blue in the water opened old memories in my heart and I held out my hands, reminiscing in the old memories of a small blue eyed baby in my arms. Hot tears built up in my eyes. I could be holding my baby in my arms instead of preparing for another birthday where I would once again look into an empty crib.

"Mother?" I turned around and found one of my eldest daughters standing in the doorway. Her hair and wings were just as read as fire. My hands dropped to my sides and I smiled at her gently.

"Anna, how may I help you?"

"Father wanted me to tell you we should get ready soon," Anna informed me. I nodded and cupped my hands together as I turned back to look at the blue lake. Anna stepped to my side and looked out over the lake as well. "Beautiful isn't it?" she said, marvel laced through her voice. I smile, looking towards my daughter.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish the canopies hid it from view," I sighed. Anna's eyes widened and she stared at me in surprise.

"Why would you say that? You love the lake, Mother. You look out over it most of your days!"

"I know," I told her calmly, closing my eyes as I felt sorrow begin to rise in my chest. "It…just reminds me of _him_." Anna's face turned from one of surprise to understanding then. "When I look out over the lake I see his bright blue eyes staring back at me. Usually it calms me, but today off all days it only reminds me that I'll never see those bright eyes again."

"Mom, you will," Anna calms me, squeezing my arms gently. "I know it's been over a thousand years, but we must keep faith. Castiel's out there. I can feel it!" I whisper as I open my eyes and chance a glance at the lake once more.

"You're right, Anna. With the search still going we'll find him," I agreed before taking her hand and walking back inside the castle. We walked into the throne room to see each of my sons and daughters gathered. They each were dressed in tight armor of golds and silvers. Some were speaking animatedly, some were whispering, and others were silent. They all had one thing in common however. They each held the same saddened gaze as myself by the events of the past. Anna leaves my side to stand next to her sister Rachel and brother Zachariah while I make my way towards the king. He's staring down at the floor by our thrones, looking empty.

"Ready?" I asked the king as I pulled his cloak over his shoulders. The king looked up from the floor, tears running slowly down his face as he stared up at me. Lifting his chin with a gentle hand I wiped away his tears. He looked around himself to see his many sons and daughters standing around him and me. Each held hopeful faces as they waited for him to lead the way to the balcony. I held out my hand for him to take, but pulled away as the main doors slammed open suddenly. We watched as our son Uriel walked into the room, face haggard.

"Uriel! You've returned!" I shout, embracing my son briefly before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Father, Mother, but we lost the Winchesters," Uriel informs us once I let go of him. "I'm afraid C…Castiel's crown is gone as well," Uriel continued to reveal. The room grew even more silent than before and the king let out a long sigh.

"No matter, Son. We will get them, but now we must continue the ceremony. Will my oldest sons please step forward?" the king called out. Three of our sons named Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael stepped out from the crowd. I frowned, searching for the fourth.

"Where is Gabriel?" I asked, fear evident in my voice as I searched the crowd for my son. Uriel stepped forward again and I felt like I was going to be ill as a mournful look passed across the angel's face.

"Mother, Father, in chasing the Winchesters…" The king raises his hand, stopping our son from saying anything more, but the angel continued to force out the words. "It's Gabriel. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Gabriel…he was-"

"Enough," the king choked, cutting Uriel off and looking at the painting above the thrones. It's the same as the glass mural outside. He stared at the baby wrapped in both his and my arms. The blue eyes stared deep into his soul and a feeling of pain and mourning visibly washed over his broken heart. His eyes then fell onto his two sons standing next to him in the painting. Both were now sons he had lost searching for something and someone he secretly knew they would never find. He let out a painful sigh. Fear radiated through me as he turned back to his family, eyes lost and broken. "I'm calling off the search."

"WHAT?! Father you can't!" everyone yelped filling the silent throne room with chatter.

"After tonight all ceremonies and searches for Castiel will end…"

"Father, you must let me finish-"

"I have already lost three sons and I refuse to lose anymore," The king shouted, the tears burned in his eyes again. "First Castiel is taken and then Balthazar disappeared after searching for him. Now Gabriel is…now he's gone too. No, tonight is the last we send out the lights. Tonight the search ends. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father," the angels all nodded, lowering their heads. The king looked to me. I opened my mouth, wanting to scream and shout at him. I wanted to try to convince him to let the search go on, but I couldn't. He was right in a way. Was it worth it to lose anymore sons to search for one we aren't even certain is alive? Yet, in my heart I could feel my darling baby boy out there; living and breathing.

"Becky?" the king questioned and I felt tears stain my cheeks as I stared up at the paining, lake blue eyes squeezing everything out of my grace.

"We must go. Our people will be waiting," I said, reaching out a hand. The king took it and what was left of our family made our way to the balcony to look out over our people. Each of us gently releasing a small shimmer of light into our hands and readied them to drift out into the night.

* * *

**Well, did you catch anything in there? I'll give you a hint. Balthazar was mentioned. Hmmm…isn't there a little rabbit with the name Balthazar? There might have been something about Gabe too? Okay, now I'm just spoiling. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**


	8. Our Dreams

**Chapter8: Our Dreams **

_Dean's POV-_

I paddled us out into the lake after leaving the square. Cas was jumping around so much in the boat with excitement that I feared that he just might tip us. I grabbed hold of him, pulling him down before he did just that. His smile never faltered though. Instead he just smiled at me with those big blue eyes and glimmering teeth. I smiled back and pulled out a few apple slices I had grabbed for the both of us. I handed a slice to Cas and he nibbled on it while looking into the water we are now floating on. It was peaceful on the sapphire blue water. The gentle waves rocked the boat in a gentle rhythm. I stretched my arms, eyes growing heavy at the careful rocking of our ship. Just then a small light floated across the sky and I shook Castiel, pointing at the sky. His eyes widened as the small flickering Whitish-blue light slowly floated across the sky and was soon followed by several more. Each light was from a member of the royal family.

"Here," I whispered, holding out a glass marble-sized orb. Castiel frowned at it.

"What is it?" he asked with curiosity.

"It's a glass orb like what the royals use to put their graces in. I thought being an angel you would like to send out your own light." Cas took the orb from me and he hummed softly until his white wing illuminated. I watched as the light curled down his arms like grape vines and pooled into the orb. When full I put my hands over Castiel's. The two of us shared a look before throwing the orb into the air. It beamed brightly in the sky, twirling around us first before joining the others as they floated away into the darkness.

"Wow," Cas breathed as the orbs of grace seemed to grow slightly brighter when finally contacting with Castiel's own grace. I joined in with his awe, staring into the sky as it dazzled. Cas lowered his head suddenly, looking sad for some reason.

"Cas, what's wrong?" I asked him. The angel shook his head, staring sadly into the sky.

"What do I do now, Dean?" he asked. "All I've ever hoped or dreamed about was seeing the lights. What else do I have now?" I frowned.

"You've got me, Sammy, Gabe, and Balthazar of course," I said, smirking at the rabbit currently napping next to Cas. "And now that you finished one dream you can begin a next right?" I offered. Cas looked at me with that stupid head tilt of his.

"What dream would that be?" he asked. I felt my cheeks burn slightly and swallowed thickly. "Oh, I have something for you by the way," Cas said, breaking the moment and pulling out my bag. I stared at the bag in surprise and Cas smiled at me shyly. I took the bag from him, looking inside to see the crown safe and sound. "I suppose you and Sammy are going to finish your dream now that you have that back," Cas said softly. I looked up at him, setting down the bag.

"Only if you come with us?" I offered, taking Castiel's hands in my own.

"You mean it?" Castiel asked, eyes wide. I chuckled at him.

"Come on, Cas. What would I do without you?" I questioned. Cas blushed at that and I felt my own cheeks redden. "Cas, um…" I trailed off, realizing that the two of us had leaned closer to each other. We were only a breath away from each other and I swear I could hear both of our hearts beating. Cas stared into my green eyes with his blue and both of us become lost in our own thoughts, leaning closer to each other with every beat of our hearts. Before anything happened my eyes flickered to a light standing on the shore, recognizing the two figures as Abadan and Alistair. I glanced at the bag, realizing what must be done. I pulled away, startling Cas slightly and took us to shore. Abadan and Alistair were gone, but I knew they couldn't be far.

"Dean?" I cupped Cas' face in my hands, rubbing a gentle thumb over his jaw as I give him an uneasy smile.

"Uh, I'll be right back," I promised him, pulling away and running into the forest. I ran for a long time before finally seeing Abadan and Alistair cleaning their weapons. "Hey guys!" I shouted on entering. Neither looked up at me and a bad feeling swam in my gut. "Sorry about before. Hope you guys aren't still sore about that whole fiasco," I blubbered along. They still remained silent. I swallowed, deciding just to get to the point. "Sammy and I decided that we're giving up on the thieving and all that so as a goodbye gift we thought you'd want this back." I tossed the bag at their feet, the crown clattering out and shimmering in the moonlight. I waved a quick farewell to them, but am soon stopped as a knife is pressed to my throat.

"You think you can dump us with that rubbish and take the real jewels, Boy?" Alistair growled.

"What jewels?" I yelped, struggling in their hold. Abadan stepped in front of me with a wicked grin on her face.

"We saw you with that angel boy. He'd definitely sell for a pretty penny. We know tons of wronged acquaintances of ours that would love to take out their hate for the royal family on an actual angel," she whispered into my ear. My heart clenched in my chest and I gritted my teeth together tightly.

"Leave, Cas, alone," I hissed at them. Abadan whistled at me.

"Oh, so his name is Cassie? Isn't that cute," She chuckled before smashing me in the head with the butt of her blade. I collapsed to the ground, vision growing dark. "Sorry, but I think your boyfriend is waiting," Abadan hissed before my vision completely blackened.

* * *

_Castiel's POV-_

"He'll be back," I told Balthazar, trying to reassure myself more than the now awake rabbit. Balthazar nuzzled my hand gently as I sat on a fallen tree, waiting patiently for Dean to return. Had I done something wrong? Why did he just leave like that? And why did he take the crown? A twig snapped in the distance and I looked up to see a shadow coming closer. "Oh thank goodness. For a second I thought you left me for the crown," I sighed with relief, getting to my feet and beginning to walk towards Dean.

"He did," the figure hissed and I froze in fear as the figure split into two and strangers surrounded me.

"What?" I croaked. The red headed woman pointed a finger out towards the lake, and I saw the shadow of a boat and Dean's silhouette as it slowly disappeared into the fog. "No," I croaked, heart shattering in my chest.

"Oh, yes, Cas," the man chuckled. "He made a fair trade I believe." I stared at the two in disbelief and the woman pulled chains and shekels from her bag. The air left my lungs and before I knew what I was doing I was running as fast as I could with Balthazar by my side. I could hear them chasing after me close behind and tears started to well up in my eyes. Dean wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't, but…he did. He really did. Not paying attention I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. I waited for the two thugs to grab me, but they didn't. Instead I heard screaming and the sound of falling bodies. I sat up. "Dean?" I called into the night. Had Dean come back for me? I started to run towards where the noise had come from only to see that it was not Dean who had come for me. Standing over the motionless thugs was Crowley. His hair was completely white now. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"CASTIEL!" he cried, running to me and embracing me in a tight hug. "I felt horrible for what I said and came looking for you to apologies to you and Mr. Winchester, but when I saw him sell you off to those monsters I…" Crowley trailed off, squeezing me once again. "Never mind. You're safe now. Quickly, let's go home," he said, pulling me away, only stopping when I refused to budge. I looked up at him, fat tears running down my cheeks and father looked me over sadly, before wrapping and arm around my shoulders and ushering my crying form away with him. Balthazar watched from behind a bush, glaring at Crowley before hopping away in search of Gabriel for help.

* * *

**Both Cas and Dean's POVs will pop up next chapter too. Thanks for reading everyone. For those interested I have a Tumblr now. Im still trying to figure it out so it sucks, but I'll get it eventually. I'll be posting when I update new chapters and fics like I do on Twitter so you wonderful readers know when I update. Copy the link on my profile and stalk me **


	9. The Realization

**Chapter 9: The Realization **

_Dean POV-_

When I opened my eyes I found myself tied to a ship with the crown in my hand, heading right for a group of soldier. I struggled, looking around wildly. Oh god. I've got to get to Cas. He needs me. There's no telling what Abadan and Alistair will do to him. My heart quickened and panic flooded my heart.

"Who's there?" a soldier yelled as the ship I was tied to bumped into the shore. They climbed on bored, glaring at me when their eyes found me holding their lost brother's crown. "You, Bastard!" an angel shouted, punching his fist against my face. I gasped, forgetting that angels were slightly stronger than humans. Another punch came towards my face, but someone stopped the fist. I looked up to see a female angel with blond hair holding the other's shaking fist.

"Enough, Samandriel," she said gently. "Come, let us take him away to the gallows." If I could, I would have reached for my throat just then. The gallows?

"Rachel, he…"

"I know," the female angel called Rachel cooed. "But you are not the only one lusting to watch his pain." A sick feeling washed over my stomach at the thought of the entire royal family entertaining themselves over my slow death. Samandriel nodded and the rest of soldiers untied me, dragging me to the castle.

As the angels escorted me through the dungeon towards the gallows, my eyes fell on Abadan and Alistair sitting behind bars in one of the cells. I forced my way away from the soldiers and grabbed Alastair by the throat through the bars.

"Where is he?! Where's the angel?!" I shouted, rage burning inside my chest.

"We don't know, Winchester! That damn demon attacked us before we had the chance," Abadan screamed, pushing my hands away. I frowned. Demon? "He said he was taking back his son," she added. My blood ran cold. _Demon_? _Son_? All the pieces fell together. Why hadn't I realized before?

"Get moving, Winchester!" Uriel shouted, dragging me to my feet and kicking me so I stumbled into a walk. My eyes peaked out the window on the wall, finding the gallows tied and ready for me. My world came crashing down. I couldn't die! Not yet that is. Not when Cas needed me.

"Was that a rabbit?" an angel asked suddenly. We stopped walking and a small grey rabbit hopped in front of us.

"Balthazar?" I gasped.

_CAW! _

The angels turned with eyes widened as Gabriel swooped down at them, biting down on my chains with his sharp beak and cutting me free.

"Dean!" Sammy called, jumping out of a door and pulling me through. I scooped up Balthazar on the way and we ran for our lives while Gabriel distracted the angels.

"How did you…"

"Balthazar came to us. He told us you and Cas were in trouble." I shook my head.

"You don't know the half of it, Sammy," I told him. Gabriel cawed from behind and I smiled at the griffin. "Gabe, can you fly me to Castiel's tower? I need to help him. Running there won't be fast enough." The griffin cawed in agreement and I looked to Sammy. "I'll meet you there, Bro." Sam nodded, pushing Balthazar into my shoulder and I jumped onto Gabe's back. Without wasting a second of time, the griffin soared away and we flew high into the sky. "Hold on, Castiel…my prince."

* * *

_Castiel's POV-_

Back at the tower I was sitting back on my bed, father gently running his fingers soothingly through my feathers. His hair was no longer grey now and he looked as young as ever instead of a broken old man. I on the other hand felt broken. My face was stained with tears and in my hands I gently fiddled with the seam of my trench coat. Crowley, shook his head at me.

"I did warn you, Castiel. I did, but I suppose the only way to learn is from your mistakes. I'll go fetch you some warm milk," he whispered, kissing my cheek before leaving me alone. As soon as he left I collapsed onto my bed and stared up at my glass mosaics, thinking about the lights, Sam, and…and Dean. I pushed away those thoughts quickly and tried to replace them with the beauty of Heaven. I remembered the girl with blond hair, the sweet air and the…

"Wait," I whispered to myself, squinting at one of my glass mosaics. The shards of glass pressed together all repeat the same pattern. Two wings fold together upwards, making them look almost like wings folded in prayer. "The seal," I gasped. My eyes fell on the rest of my mosaics and my eyes found the pattern again and again. Even my drawing held the pattern. Why would I draw the seal? I had never seen it before. Or had I? A blazing hot pain pulled at my mind and images flashed before my eyes. I saw the seal hanging above my nursery window in the palace. Two faces were smiling down at me and both were wearing bright crowns. One held a crown in front of my eyes, putting it gently on my head. I screamed, falling off my bed as the vision pulled at my memories. I saw myself again in the tower with Dean and Sam's stolen crown on my head. It's the same one the king gave me in the last vision. Pieces fell together in their final places. The reason for me having wings became clear as I thought back to the mural at the palace and how the baby's eyes reminded me of my own.

"Castiel?!" Crowley screamed, rushing into my room. "I heard you scream. Are you alright?" he asked. I turned slowly, eyes wide as another piece of the puzzle fit together,

"You're not my father," I gasped. Crowley frowned at me.

"What?"

"You stole me from my crib a thousand years ago from my real family. I'm the lost prince aren't I? That's why I'm an angel. My parents are the king and queen of Heaven!" I screamed. Crowley's face grew dark and his eyes flipped from their usual color to blackish red. I stagger back at the sight and Crowley smirked.

"That's right, Castiel, and I'm your kidnapper! I am the demon Crowley!" he shouted, lunging at me. I cried out, kicking him away from me and running towards the window. I was just about to jump when I felt something tearing into my black wing, ripping at the feathers and sinking its teeth through the muscle and bones. I screamed, collapsing to the floor and looking for my attacker only to see nothing.

"What…"

"You didn't think I attacked those thugs myself did you? I don't like getting my hands dirty. No, this is a hellhound, Castiel," Crowley cooed, patting the air above me. Hot breath blew from nowhere was all I could see. "Now, be a good boy and listen to Daddy," Crowley hissed, grabbing me by the hair and throwing me into the glass mosaic of the lights. Glass shattered around me and Crowley and his hellhound smiled down at me. I spat out a wad of blood, cowering from the black-red eyes that I had once mistaken as my fathers.

* * *

***Dramatic music* Well, if you've seen Tangled I'm sure you all know what's coming next. Big chapter coming up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**


	10. The Prince and The Hunter

**Chapter 10: The Prince and the Hunter**

_Dean's POV-_

When the tower came into view I shouted out for Castiel, hoping to see him run towards the window. I saw nothing. My heart beat quickened in my chest and I ordered Gabriel to take us in. The golden winged griffin hurtled through the window and we landed in the dark room with the floor covered in shards of glass and what looked like blood. Gabriel cawed at the red stains and Balthazar sniffed for his master, when an unseen force suddenly smacked them into the air and sent them tumbling into the broken glass walls. The two collapsed in a daze and I whipped my eyes around to see Cas laying in a bloody heap on the floor, black wing bent oddly and twisted. There was a gag in his mouth, but he managed to free himself from it in time to shout,

"Dean, run! It's a trap!" Before I could even comprehend what he said I felt claws scratch over my chest. I screamed, collapsing onto the ground as what could only be a demon's hellhound tore at my stomach with its teeth and dug into my chest with his long claws. Castiel screamed, pushing himself from his pool of blood and broken glass, but Crowley chose that moment to step in his way and pull him back. I felt the hellhound pull itself off of me and I turned my head to see Cas staring at me with tear filled eyes.

"C…Castiel…" I gurgled, blood squeezing the air out and filling my lungs with the red syrup. Cas let out a sharp cry, struggling from Crowley's grip.

"Dean! Dean!" he cried out. "Please, Crowley. Let me heal him. Let me heal him!"

"Now, now, Castiel. Come along now. Time to stop running..."

"NO!" Cas screamed, turning on Crowley and looking him in the eyes. "I will never stop running from you. I will always find a way to escape and I will make things more hell for you than they already are!" The angel let out a strained breath, calming himself slightly before continuing. "However, if you let me heal him I swear on the lives of those I hold dear that I will come with you and do whatever you say without struggle."

"Cas…no…" I pleaded, reaching out for the angel, but collapsed back to the ground. Crowley considered this, pacing around Castiel's trembling form.

"You're right, Castiel, I have been through hell because of you," Crowley hissed. "I had to take care of you, dress you, and feed you. And for what?! Just to keep my favorite meat suit from aging and to hold the greatest power for myself," he growled with a grin. "I even protected you and wasted my own powers. When your brother Balthazar started to get too close to finding you I _actually_ had to use my powers to turn him into a rabbit!" Cas' eyes widened and both of us glanced at the little rabbit laying dazed on top of Gabriel. Crowley's smile widened. "Oh yes! When I brought him home from supper and you offered to take care of him I thought it would be a perfect torture for the angel since there was no way in hell he'd be able to help you." Crowley continued his pacing and then pointed towards Gabriel. "When I came home a few days ago and saw the Archangel Gabriel laying outside my newly emptied tower I turned him into a Griffin. Honestly, I'm not sure why I spared him in the first place. I should have killed him on the spot. I should have killed both of them!" I watched through blurred vision as Castiel stared at his supposed brothers and Crowley seemed to enjoy the horrified look spreading across Castiel's face. "Of course, now is as good a time as any!" The demon lifted a hand to signal for the hellhound now sitting by his side to attack, but Castiel grabbed his arm.

"You don't hurt any of them and I'll stay with you forever, Father! Please, just let me help Dean," Cas cried. Crowley stared down at Cas with his black soulless eyes.

"No," I tried to force out, but no one was listening to me.

"Alright, Castiel, deal." Crowley let go of the angel and Cas hurried to my side, taking my hand in his and stroking the bloodied hair out of my eyes.

"Dean? Dean, stay with me. Oh, god…I…I'm so sorry. I swear, you're going to be fine," Cas rambled, pressing his hands against my wounds. I pushed his hands back, shaking my head as best I could.

"No, Cas, no," I argued, the blood rolling up my throat making it harder to talk.

"I can't let you die, Dean! Please, just let me help you!" Cas cried, tears falling from his cheeks.

"But if you heal me then you will die. You…you'll never get to…to be with me and Sammy," I sputtered. Cas tilted his head to the side as he cried over me.

"You won't either if you die," Cas whimpered. I swallowed, going silent for a moment and Cas put his hands on my wounds again, closing his eyes. I looked at him for a long while, eyes trailing to his Black wing and then the white. My eyes widened as the idea clicked in my brain and I reached out to Cas again.

"Cas…" I croaked. "…wait." Cas opened his eyes up and I held up my hand, cradling his cheek in it and pulling him towards my face. He stared at me with those sad blue eyes, completely lost. I watched as his white wing came into arms reach and lashed out with my free hand.

"No, Dean!" Cas screamed, but it was too late. I pulled a handful of feathers from his white wing and watched as the feathers not only in my hand, but the feathers on his wing turned black and powerless. Crowley's eyes widen as the feathers went black, dropping his blade.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Crowley screamed, looking at the shattered mirror and watching as his vessel began to fall to pieces. It was just a corpse being kept intact by Cas' power after all. He screamed, tripping over his rotting feet and Balthazar hopped over to the window, spilling the bottle of whiskey sitting on the sill all over the floor. Gabriel pushed himself off the ground too, taking the dagger Crowley dropped from the ground with his beak and stabbing it in the demon's head. Crowley let out one last distressed scream before tripping backwards on the puddle of whiskey spilt on the floor and fell out the window, burning to ash as he plummeted. As soon as Crowley was gone the hellhound bursts into shadowy blood and guts. A dark fog coiled around Balthazar and Gabriel as well and soon the fluffy rabbit was a blond angel with silver wings and the golden Griffin was a golden winged archangel. A small smile forced its way to my face. It's over. Cas is safe. He's safe. They're all safe. I began to close my eyes, but Cas stopped me, shaking me hard.

"Don't leave me, Dean!" he sobbed. "Stay with me!" I tilted my head, mimicking him slightly and smiled as best as I could with my torso ripped to shreds.

"I'm sorry Cas…" I began to choke out. I have to say it. If it's the last thing I do. I have to say it. "I…l…love you, Cas," I forced out at last. Castiel held me closer, tears falling faster.

"I love you too." That's all I needed. Closing my eyes, I let death finally take me.

* * *

_Castiel's POV-_

"Dean, Cas?!" I heard Sam call as he climbed through the window and into the tower. His eyes stared at Gabriel and Balthazar in disbelief for a moment until he saw me holding his diseased brother. "D…Dean?" Sam stammered, falling to his knees as the shock took hold. I didn't look up to see the tears building up in his eyes or to watch him huddle in on himself. I stayed by Dean's side, rocking back and forth as I cried. Why did he have to do it? Why didn't he let me heal him? I know the answers of course, but I can't help but to ask them. I pulled him closer, wrapping my black wings around the both of us.

"Power, gleam and glow," I started to sing, even though I knew it would do no good. "Let my grace shine. Make the clocks reverse. Bring back what once was mine…" I choked back another sob as I buried my face into Dean's torn up chest. "…what once was mine…" I sat there silently, only hearing soft sniffling from Sam and my own breathing. Then, I noticed a whitish-blue light surrounding me. I lifted my face from Dean's blood soaked body and watched as my wings started to glow, healing themselves quickly. The light drifted around the room before winding around Dean's dead body. I watched as his wounds glowed a bright golden color and sealed up completely. The light finally dimmed and I leaned over Dean's healed body, praying for a miracle.

"Cas?" Dean gasped, eyes fluttering open to find mine.

"Dean!" I screamed, crushing my lips against his. We fell to the floor from the impact and I felt Dean's gentle hands cradle my face as he deepened the kiss. Everything in us poured into that one kiss; glee, love, relief, and others that the two of us had held in for so long.

"Well, finally!" Sam shouted, brushing the tears from his eyes. Dean and I pulled away and Dean staggered to his feet, embracing his baby brother and then looking to my two brothers. I walked over to them and Dean joined me by my side.

"You were my brothers the entire time?" I asked, still too shocked to believe that my rabbit had been my own flesh and blood. Balthazar nodded, wrapping me into a hug.

"I wanted to tell you. We both did. Believe me, but those who are cursed with spells like that can't ever reveal that they are cursed," Balthazar stated.

"We good though?" Dean asked, directing the question to Gabriel. Gabriel let out a lingering sigh and smiled at Dean.

"Of course, Dean-O. Especially now that my brother and has pretty much declared you as his boyfriend," he teased. Both mine and Dean's cheeks burned at my older brothers words and our brothers laughed at us heartily.

"Come on, Castiel. I know some angels that have been waiting to see you," Balthazar said, walking towards the window. I fallowed, grabbing Dean around the waist and Gabriel grabbed Sam before flying out the window and away from my prison.

We landed on the balcony of the palace not too long after. We were all instantly surrounded by soldiers…err…my _brothers_. They stopped at seeing Balthazar and Gabriel and one called for the king and queen. I heard rapid footsteps and soon the king and queen were staring at Balthazar and Gabriel in relief.

"My sons, you're safe," the king exclaimed with joy, about to embrace his sons until Gabriel held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't you want to embrace _all_ of your sons?" Gabe questioned. The king and queen frown in confusion and I stepped out from behind my brothers, fingers laced with Dean's. The queen and king stared at me, eyes wide and tear filled. I could start to feel my own tears build up just the same. The queen pulled a black feather from her pocket and held it against my wings. A soft sob broke from her mouth as she stared at the feathers and my blue eyes. Before I even knew it I'm was being hugged by my _actual_ mother and I couldn't stop myself from hugging back and allowing the tears to escape my eyes. I looked up at my real father, tilting my head slightly and he let out a soft chuckle before hugging both me and my mother. We pulled away slightly and my father's eyes drifted to the two Winchesters in confusion. I reached out for Dean's hand and Dean gave me it. My parents looked at our interlocked fingers and my mother pecked Dean on the cheek, surprising everyone present.

"Thank you for watching over my son. We owe you and your brother a great service," she whispered. Dean swallowed, bowing his head formally to her.

"Pardon me your majesty, but you owe me nothing," Dean told her, pulling me closer to him. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

_Well, and there you have it. Castiel was returned to his family along with his brothers Gabriel and Balthazar. After some very long explaining and story telling a party was held to celebrate the return of the lost prince. Castiel was re-crowned in front of the entire kingdom. Even our pals from the Roadhouse showed up for the celebration. There was food, beer, food, and I may or may not have finally completed my promise to Castiel about not letting him leaving the kingdom a virgin, but I'll leave you to your deductions about that. Sam and I have stopped steeling. Sam's on his way on become a big time lawyer thanks to the king and queens generosity. Balthazar and Gabriel are still the same as ever, except now I don't have to worry about Gabe biting my foot off anymore. Castiel and myself? Well, I think we're doing just fine. In fact, our next adventure is just starting…_

"Dean, stop writing in that stupid Journal. Sam's waiting for us outside," Castiel shouts from the doorway of our chamber. I turn, closing my journal. Cas is wearing a white uniform with the kingdom's seal carved in blue sapphires on the cufflinks and buttons. Gold and silver trim decorate the rest of his uninform perfectly. Over the white shirt though he has his trench coat, the one thing that royal dressing standards will never take away from him. Last, but not least is the very crown I had stolen from the kingdom long ago. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be if I hadn't stolen the crown. I know one thing. It wouldn't be as perfect as this. I stand up from my desk, dusting off my own uniform and gently brush a hand through Cas' black feathers.

"Excited to explore oversees, huh?" I tease, kissing his cheek. Castiel smiles at me, practically bouncing with eagerness.

"Come on, Dean!" my angel shouts, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. I let out a laugh as we run down the halls towards our ship. Yep, the adventures aren't even close to finishing yet.

* * *

**And Fin! Wow! What a ride! I loved writing this so much. AUs are definitely my favorites. If I had all the time in the world I'd write one for everything. Treasure Planet, Enders Game…heck Pirates of the Caribbean would be awesome to write too! Sadly, there are only so many hours in a day and real life thinks it's more important for some stupid reason. :P Maybe I'll write another AU in the future. Any requests? I'm currently working on one for Disney's El Dorado and just because I'm in a good mood here is a sneak peak:**

_The Road to El Dorado SPN AU:_

_We swallowed nervously, moving insanely slow so not to anger or force the beast into attacking us any quicker._

_"We should have kept the swords," I murmured, Dean hummed in agreement, biting his lip in nervousness. "Plan?" I questioned. Dean's eyes glanced at my direction momentarily and he began to slowly move his feet._

_"Yeah, umm..." Dean took a tight breath, eyes never leaving the bull as his feet were finally flat against the ground. "You pet him and I'll…RUN!" Dean burst up from his feet and I followed suit after him. The bull roared in anger and we fled down the streets in hope to get as far from the creature as possible. Right when the giant beast was about to corner us Dean suddenly stopped me. I opened my mouth to argue until I looked down to see that I had nearly ran off the side of the wall to my doom. We looked over our shoulders. The bull would be on us soon. Our eyes fell back down to the ground, noticing two large barrels filled to the brim with drinking water._

_"I bet we can make that," I stated._

_"Two Pesetas says we don't," Dean offered. I barely had enough time to shout, "You're on!" before Dean gave me a push and we fell down into the barrels._

**Yeah, working progress, but it's getting there. ****Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and all that jazz. Hope to write for you all again soon! **


End file.
